miamivicefandomcom-20200223-history
User talk:Reds5fan
Welcome! Hi Reds5fan -- we are excited to have Miami Vice Wiki as part of the Wikia community! Thanks for joining us, and we'd like to give you some tips to help you get started on making your wiki great. Your first four steps: 1. Create your User Page - this is a great place to introduce yourself (and practice wiki-editing!) 2. Add a logo - learn how to , then click here to add it to the wiki. Create an article on this wiki: width=30 3. Create your first 10 articles - use the box on the right to create ten pages, starting each one off with a few sentences. For example if you were starting a wiki on a TV show, you might create an article for each main character and for each episode of the show. 4. Edit your Main Page - add internal links to the ten articles you just created, and any other improvements you can think of. Once you've done these four things, you've created a great starting point -- your wiki looks friendly and ready for visitors. You can then invite some friends to help you create the next twenty pages, and expand the ones you've built. Keep going! The more pages you create and link to each other, the sooner that others who are searching for "Wikia" will be able find your project in search engines, read your content and join you in editing. If you have more questions, we've provided a full set of , or you can email us through our . Don't forget to check out other wikis on Wikia for ideas on layout, organizing your pages, and more. Have fun! Best wishes, Catherine Munro March 2009 I love this wiki. Too bad i can't find any pastel skins on here to add to my theme. SuperTron500 17:47, 28 March 2009 (UTC) Thanks! Sorry I just jumped right in. The Wayfarer's page is mine also. I think this page is great, I am a huge MV fan, though wasn't around to see it in the 80s. Back when I first got interested in Miami Vice in '06, there were no pages like this to help describe this show. I'll do my best at writing various articles. Thanks! --Burnett24 04:33, January 12, 2010 (UTC) Question (May involve a boatload of work) Given that this is a site entirely devoted to Miami Vice, it's baffled me that most of the episodes feature (Miami Vice) in the title - "Red Tape (Miami Vice)", for example. In some cases this does make a difference (episodes that share titles with other articles, such as Smuggler's Blues (Miami Vice) and Smuggler's Blues (Song), for example), but mostly it's just creating work for contributors, as most episodes are being linked by pipe links (like this: Red Tape). I'm wondering if it would be worthwhile moving the pages to titles with just the episode title, perhaps with (Episode) added to those with eponymous songs or the like. I don't mind tracking down and changing all the internal links if you're game for the moving of the pages. If you'd prefer not to do so, I can just manually create and move the pages to the new titles, and use the old titles as redirects (so, for example, Red Tape (Miami Vice) would simply point to Red Tape). Overall it's going to be about 100 moves, plus all the links associated with each episode, which would probably work out at around 700+ edits altogether. It's a day's work or so, if we work in unison, or we could take a season at a time over the course of a week. I look forward to hearing back from you. [[User:Sonny Burnett|'Sonny Burnett']] [[User talk:Sonny Burnett|'Talk']] 05:24, June 11, 2010 (UTC) :I'll start changing the links in the Episode and Music pages for Season 1, to point to new pages, we can move them from there (I assume you have sysop functions, so it's just a case of using the move feature and then deleting the old page). It's easy enough to track down the links to be fixed afterwards. [[User:Sonny Burnett|'Sonny Burnett']] [[User talk:Sonny Burnett|'Talk']] 14:04, June 11, 2010 (UTC) ::Seasons 1 and 2 are all finished, and at present I'm about halfway through season 3. All the links have been fixed so far to point to the simpler titles. My userpage has a list of the pages that have been moved and are now unlinked, if you want to get rid of them. [[User:Sonny Burnett|'Sonny Burnett']] [[User talk:Sonny Burnett|'Talk']] 14:58, June 15, 2010 (UTC) ::Thanks for all of your work, that frees me up to continue finishing up Season 1's guest stars and characters.Reds5fan 02:15, June 16, 2010 (UTC) New pages Hi, I've started some pages on the various MV soundtracks, and I wondered if you would mind helping me format some tables for the track listings and stuff. I've no idea how to do it myself, so it's kinda a half-finished job at the moment. Here's the links to save you the trouble of hunting for them: *Miami Vice *Miami Vice II *Miami Vice III *Miami Vice: The Complete Collection I dare say you're pretty busy as site administrator but I'd really appreciate any help you can give me in smartening it up--HuDaFuK 13:39, August 1, 2010 (UTC) Miami Vice Movie Done a few pages about the movie and I was thinking about doing some stuff on the movie renditions of Crockett and Tubbs. I was gonna just add it to the existing pages bu they're already pretty big. Think I should start new articles? HuDaFuK 14:27, October 23, 2010 (UTC) That would be a good idea, we don't want to make them too long, can add to existing articles on the main characters a link to the movie versions. Thanks for all the work on the movie! Reds5fan 15:04, October 23, 2010 (UTC) I could add an article for the Miami Vice movie on the Michael Mann Wiki or have you guys created one that I should redirect to this wiki?Gunman6 (talk) 01:16, March 29, 2014 (UTC) Hey, there! We actually have one already created at http://miamivice.wikia.com/wiki/Miami_Vice_(Film) if you want to link the Michael Mann Wiki to it. Thanks for the info! Reds5fan (talk) 18:53, March 29, 2014 (UTC) :Thanks, mate!Gunman6 (talk) 18:57, March 29, 2014 (UTC) Out Where the Buses Don't Run Hi there. I'm trying to write an article on the episode for Wikipedia (and since anything there is public domain, I can port it right on over here too), and I see the article here has a lot of information about the locations the episode was filmed in, and an alternate name for it used in production. I checked the history and see that you're the one who contributed this, so I'm here to ask where you found this out. It's good stuff to have, but Wikipedia works on citations and I'd like to be able to have the article sourced properly. Is there a book or a website this came from that I could attribute it to? Any help you can offer would be immensely appreciated. Thanks! Sonny Burnett 22:20, September 14, 2011 (UTC) That info came from the Miami Vice website http://www.miamiviceonline.com/vbglossar.php?s=c582ce29d854e479ab02ff8621e676b0&do=showcat&catid=8 which has the production and shooting info for every episode. Hopefully Wikipedia will allow you to do this, I tried it three years ago and they deleted all of them (despite being cited) so that is what prompted me to start this wiki. Good luck! Reds5fan 11:51, September 19, 2011 (UTC) :Thanks! I don't think they'll allow sourcing to a forum, which is a shame, but I can ask around there as well to see if they've anything solid to use as well. I've got a few small articles sitting in my namespace over there, but some good production info is what I really need to round it all out. Ah well. Sonny Burnett 20:59, September 19, 2011 (UTC) More Title Cleanup As all the unnecessary "(Miami Vice)" and "(Song)" tags have been cleaned up on the pages on here, would it not make sense to drop the "Miami Vice" from the season and music pages as well? (e.g. "Miami Vice Season 1" becoming "Season 1", "Miami Vice Music Season 1" becoming "Season 1 Music" etc.) It's fairly obvious what seasons and music they're referring to, and the added "Miami Vice" at the beginning just makes searching for them a bit more of a hassle. Any objections?--Leigh Burne 14:13, September 21, 2011 (UTC) Absolutely no objections! It's looking great! I'm eventually going to add more videos to the site as I have created a YouTube account so I can add them myself rather than depend on other users. Thanks! Reds5fan 14:14, September 21, 2011 (UTC) Awesome, I'll make a start on it. Might take a little while, I expect there are a ton of links to change, but it should make everything a little more slick once it's finished.--Leigh Burne 14:17, September 21, 2011 (UTC) Oh, and more videos sounds great!--Leigh Burne 14:18, September 21, 2011 (UTC) :OK, pages have been renamed, didn't take anywhere near as long as I thought it would. It's made things a little tidier. I've been meaning to re-watch the series again, when I do I might go through and replace some of the images on the character pages for the earlier episodes, some of them seem a bit dodgy--Leigh Burne 18:40, September 21, 2011 (UTC) :Sounds good, I used a primitive tool known as a camera for the early character shots until I discovered Windows 7's "Snip Tool" which allowed me to snip images directly from the DVDs, but I haven't had the chance to go back and redo them. Reds5fan 12:27, September 22, 2011 (UTC) :Haha yeah, it looked like that was what you'd done! No worries, I'll add a few improved shots if I remember to do it when I next stick the DVDs on--Leigh Burne 13:01, September 22, 2011 (UTC) Main Page Tweaks Hola, my name is Nic and I'm a member of the Wikia Content Team. In order to guarantee that your main page continues to work and function with Wikia's code and ad policies, I have made a few minor tweaks to your main page. Just thought you should know. - Wagnike2 01:05, November 21, 2011 (UTC) OCB at night picture Hey there, as you know I've been going through and replacing a lot of the images around this wiki with DVD captures, and the only one left that could still do with upgrading is the title picture on the Organized Crime Bureau page (it's another one of your old television photographs, you can see the edge of the TV screen along the bottom :) ). Its a nice shot, the front of OCB at night, but I've got no idea which episode it's from. Be great if you could let me know, then I can just jump into the DVDs and grab it, but no worries if you can't remember --Leigh Burne 15:55, December 5, 2011 (UTC) I don't remember the ep it came from, may have been from one of the early eps but not sure, you've done a great job with the pics, they look better than my old TV transfers...keep up the good work! Reds5fan 12:59, December 6, 2011 (UTC) Ah OK. No problem, I'll have a look for it myself some time. And thanks! --Leigh Burne 14:13, December 6, 2011 (UTC) Related Videos Module Hi, my name is Nic and I'm a member of the Wikia Content Development Team. As you may have seen on many wikis such as Call of Duty, there is a new module for the right hand column that displays related videos to the Wiki. This is a new feature that we want to place on your wiki, would you be cool with allowing this? The module can be seen on any page, here is an example - Wagnike2 (talk) 21:17, August 24, 2012 (UTC) can anyone tell me anything about the mural at tommy's garge? Hey Reds5fan, great wiki site.Im a bit of a vice nut myself though you might be worse considering you founded this site.I did the same with the video tapes. No disrespect intended just an observation, but On the ep. Little Miss Dangerous, It looks like the anchor hotel sign was trying to display "A Hot Hor". I wont change anyones contribution, but I just wanted to add my 2cents. Being a vice fan im sure you can appreciate im just trying to help. Sonnycrewcutt Im I joined this community because i was very impressed by a number of things. One of which is info i didnt know before, or guessing tid-bits but not 100% sure if i was right. Quite a few questions were answered for me, so seeing i can also contribute to items that may have been overlooked by others, I thought they would be appreciated. I read the simple rules, so i might be out of line by saying this but, one of the users has been changing the wording on my edits.. or flat out removing goofs or quotes that I inputted. I didnt see the necessity of the ones i checked out. Id watch the episode, proof read all of them to make sure its somewhat intelligent, I dont use profanity. So I dont understand why this user's doing this. My only conclusion is maybe he feels superior to have a lot of contributions. If this is the case, its pretty childish. Im a diehard Vice fan since before day one. Since promos and the TV Guide new show ads back in 84. Anyway I didnt even want to write this because its just nonsense. It is annoying though because wasnt this site set up as a community? for various input? I dont appreciate going to the trouble of utilizing a little free time contributing something and have it removed or changed. Especially when my information that I input is correct. I was suspicious for a while from the activity i saw but I didnt think anyone would be so petty. I sent you a message regarding a contribution you had done, but all i did was suggest what was meant by it ( A HOT HOR ) Little Miss Dangerous ep. But i never changed anything. It wasnt my place too. You never responded or changed it so i dont know if you even read it. I really dont know what to expect from this complaint. To make you aware I suppose if you didnt already know. It shows that you devoted a lot of time and effort to this wiki. Im not that computer literate, but it appears you are. Perhaps If youre able and have the time, maybe you can make changes or contributions go through you and only and you to decide if it needs to be censored. I understand if its too much work. I dont know.. i find it annoying when people do shady things for stupid reasons. Anyway, I hope you respond or look into it. Thank you.~~Sonny Crewcutt~~ :I've already responded to you on my page regarding your complaint. In future I'd appreciate it if you gave the accused a chance to respond with their reasons before you start rather childishly complaining to other people about me.--Leigh Burne (talk) 08:05, August 9, 2013 (UTC) :I apologize for not getting back sooner, I've been rather inundated with other non-Vice related stuff. The site is meant to be for any Vice fan who wishes to contribute anything relevant to the show or movie as a collective for the many MV fans out there, and is not meant to air personal stuff. If anyone has an issue with things removed/changed it's best to speak with the individual who made the change before going any further with it. Leigh has been a valuable contributor to the site for several years and if he (or any contributor, including me) make any changes any contributor is not happy with they should speak with the individual making the change first, I'm sure working together will bring a quick resolution to any issue. I will only get involved if a resolution is not possible between the parties, as I trust those who give to the site will be able to work out any creative differences. Personal issues/attacks/etc. will not be tolerated and anyone doing so will result in being banned from this wiki. Thanks everyone! Reds5fan (talk) 12:24, August 9, 2013 (UTC) "If the supplier can't deliver...then the Revilla's customers start to shiver..." Hello! Hi, thanks for the warm welcome! Miami Vice is my favorite show and I know i'll love being part of this Wikia. I just have one question, why did they take down my edits to the episode "Brothers Keeper"? I didn't edit any text, (except the description for one of the pictures) I just brightened up the pictures and added some saturation to them. They looked really good and when I next checked the page all the old photos were back. Bigbootytrudy (talk Heya Reds5fan... just curious if there is a list of items/projects that still need to be started/worked on/wrapped up, or if there was any particular pecking order things needed to be done in? Looking to contribute..... recently had the mv bug bite pretty hard again and want to do my part. You have done excellent work here so far :) Thanks! Srobak (talk) 02:11, February 22, 2016 (UTC) Hello Srobak, currently I'm doing a refresh of all the actor/music performer/director/writer pages to update (some of them haven't been touched since they were created 4-5 years ago). I finally have time to work on this a little, but if you want to review those and update (use any available credible resource like IMDB or others), and especially watch for other Vice actors/actresses they appear with and note that in the entries. I've stopped at Season 2's "Phil The Shill" right now so if you want to update those pages feel free. Thanks! Reds5fan (talk) 02:26, February 22, 2016 (UTC) Hi I'm not familiar with everything here and since school's over my English is not that good anymore :D my question now is how I can edit my profile with the whole question who have?should I type it by myself or is there another way? --StVitusDanceMiami (talk) 21:52, August 1, 2016 (UTC) Vandal The Ted Nugent, Charlie Basset and Gene Simmons pages are being repeatedly targeted by a vandal (they don't have an account, but they're operating from the IP 173.174.66.88). You probably want to consider blocking them or locking the pages to stop them.--Leigh Burne (talk) ( ) 10:00, February 22, 2017 (UTC) Thanks, Leigh! I have restricted access to only registered users, if vandalism continues I will take further steps to prevent further edits. Thanks for all you do! Reds5fan (talk) 16:05, February 26, 2017 (UTC) : Whoever it is - they are a RoadRunner Cable user from Austin, Texas. Srobak (talk) 16:28, February 26, 2017 (UTC) ::Our friend is back, now targeting the Callie Basset page.--Leigh Burne (talk) ( ) 11:35, March 20, 2017 (UTC) Kathleen Gilford to Kathleen Gilchrist in "Bad Timing" S5 E4 Hello Reds5fan - thank you for the welcome! Came across a problem you may be able to help with. I edited the character name of Melissa Leo's character in the S5 E4 episode "Bad Timing". Her character is listed as Kathleen Gilford on IMdB and here but the following is correct from the video & audio track of the episode: Melissa Leo is the 7th credit listed as the first of the "Guest Stars"; her character introduces herself to Sonny Crocket at the bar as "Kathleen Gilchrist" at 22:43 (from the Mill Creek Entertainment DVD). The character has no alias or other name given in the episode "Bad Timing". The character name is not Kathleen Gilford. However I cannot change the page name of Kathleen Gilford on this wiki as Kathleen Gilford is listed as one of Crockett's love interests and someone created a page for the character. I did update the rest of the text to Kathleen Gilchrist but not the link name or the image png name. If there is a reason for the Kathleen Gilford character name that you know of please let me know. Perhaps re-voicing was done on the DVD production to change the character's name etc. Smilesandlight (talk) 12:32, May 14, 2018 (UTC)smilesandlight Blood and Roses (Episode) Hi there. Hope you're well! I tried recently to rename the "Blood and Roses" page to "Blood & Roses", as that's how the title is actually given on screen, but there's an old redirect with that title (leading to Blood and Roses (Song)). Provided you agree with me that the change is a good idea, do you think you could carry out the rename for me?--Leigh Burne (talk) ( ) 11:13, January 26, 2019 (UTC) Hey, Leigh! Long time no hear...I've not had much time to work on the Wiki until now, with the show's 35th anniversary (and the wiki's 10th), along with the potential of a new version of Vice on the horizon I felt it was time to work on cleaning up some of the old articles. I have renamed the "Blood and Roses" page to "Blood & Roses" to match the actual episode's title and removed the redirect. It's also long long overdue to make you an admin since you've been assisting since nearly day one. I'll be making that change shortly. Thanks for everything! Reds5fan (talk) 19:46, January 26, 2019 (UTC) :The new series is exactly why I've been back on here of late :D :Thanks for doing that, and for the promotion! I hadn't even noticed! It'll save me having to pester you for things like this in the future. I might reinstate that "Blood and Roses" redirect though, if only because I can see people searching for it with that. :Anyway, I hope you're doing well!--Leigh Burne (talk) ( ) 12:57, January 29, 2019 (UTC) Deletion Backlog Hi there! Now that I'm an admin, I thought I might try and make some inroads into our backlog of pages listed for deletion. Some of these are unnecessary duplicates, some are unused categories, and others are just obvious vandalism. If there's any I'm not 100% sure on then I'll leave them alone, but otherwise I was gonna get on with deleting the ones that are obviously unneeded.--Leigh Burne (talk) ( ) 19:47, February 4, 2019 (UTC) : Greetings Leigh and thanks for your efforts. I too need to start showing up more and doing more work on here. If I could make a request - I know it would save at least me some time... perhaps others too? I often get notices for pages being marked for deletion - and they show up in the list... but neither in the talk page nor the list page is there ever a reason given as to why. Might help clear up some of the confusion that I at least have when this happens if we all do indicate the reasoning. Just my $.02. :) Srobak (talk) 00:00, February 5, 2019 (UTC) : : Thanks, Leigh! Keep up the good work! Reds5fan (talk) 01:15, February 5, 2019 (UTC)